Hold Your Dream
by liciaxo
Summary: After the 2nd virus is unleashed into the city the Mallrats have escaped on boat heading to shores unknown. Is this a new beginning or the beginning to the end?
1. Chapter 1  Leaving

The ominous voice echoed throughout the city, "TOTAL DESTRUCTION IN...30 minutes."

Amber and Jay met eyes, "Mega" they both said.

Amber nodded, taking control, "we need to get out of the city, and soon." Gathering the Tribe she turned to them, "grab whatever things you absolutely need, leave anything unnecessary behind," she looked pointedly at Gel, "Trudy, Salene, grab the children and the babies things. Jack anything that might help us reach new people grab it. The rest of you get food and lots of it...What are you all staring at me for? GO!" Amber finished, grabbing a backpack and filling it with things for baby Bray, bottles and clothing went into the bag until it was stuffed full, then attached the sling across her chest and secured baby Bray into it.

The Mallrats got one last look at their mall before the voice echoed again, "TOTAL DESTRUCTION IN...20 minutes."

"We're never going to make it to the outskirts in that time, not with all the little ones," Trudy said.

"So leave em." Ebony spat.

"Have a heart Ebony, they're a part of this tribe same as you." Jay turned to the woman he had once loved.

"Whatever." Ebony spat back.

"I know of a guy who has a boat...if it's still standing." May commented quietly.

"You don't think you could have brought this up before May?" Salene shouted.

"Well I..." May stuttered.

"That doesn't matter now, May we need to get to the docks now."

They tore down the streets, dodging kids driving the huge Techno trucks, and then Ruby went down in front of one. Slade grabbed her up from under and carried her the rest of the way. The tribe reached the docks and May yelled out "Trader!"

A scruffy looking man emerged from one of the side docks, "Who's askin? May, may, back again are we?"

"We need your boat," May told him.

"Don't think so."

"The city is going to be demolished, and you with it, unless you give us the boat and leave NOW!" Jay yelled at the man.

"TOTAL DESTRUCTION IN...10 minutes."

Trader stood down, and the Mallrats climbed onto the boat. Amber began to take a head count, "Lottie's missing." she whispered to Jay, "Trudy take Bray."

"Amber?" Trudy questioned her worry clearly visible on her face.

"Take care of him for me,"

"Where are you going?"

But Amber didn't respond she and Jay jumped off the boat and went running back towards the mall, ignoring the calls of "AMBER" from the mallrats in the boat. Reaching the mall, they yelled out, "Lottie!" and split up to check the different rooms. Until Amber went checking through Gel's room and heard a whimpering coming from the closet, she unlocked the door and scooped Lottie into her arms. "JAY, I've found her!" she hollered through the mall, running down the stairs to the door. Jay caught up with them as they crossed through the doors, another bag of supplies on his back.

"NO we're not leaving without them!" Trudy screamed at Ebony and Lex

"TOTAL DESTRUCTION IN...5 minutes."

"We don't have much choice now do we." Lex spat back at her.

"Yeah Trudy, don't you want to save your baby?" Ebony wheedled.

"Look!" Salene shouted, pointing back towards the docks.

"Push off!" Amber yelled.

"Start the boat." Jay echoed.

"TOTAL DESTRUCTION IN...3 minutes."

Amber passed Lottie over to Salene and then she and Jay leaped aboard.

"TOTAL DESTRUCTION IN...2 minutes."

The Mallrats watched the city dwindle away into nothing as they floated out into open waters, an explosion propelling them further into the waters.

"A new beginning," Amber murmured clutching baby Bray to her chest.

"A new world, time to start over." Trudy answered her, placing a hand on her friend's shoulder.

* * *

Sentinels stood on the shores of the island, they had heard the great explosion from the city and the leader had sent them out to watch the shores and warn of any incoming refugees. The guest wings were being prepared and the cells were prepared to accommodate any who gave them trouble. The great smog that rose from the city didn't give the sentinels much hope of survivors, but the leader had requested they keep a good watch.

* * *

The mall rats had been on the boat for 2 days now, trying to conserve what gasoline they had and floating a large amount of the time. The majority of their supplies had been used up and they were growing restless when Lottie shouted that she saw land up ahead. They had run out to the front of the boat, eyes scanning the horizon for some kind of scrap of land.

"I don't see anything, the kids lying again." Ebony said turning back towards the living quarters.

"Am not!" Lottie protested.

But again they turned back, returning to the positions they had held for the past two days. Only Sammy would stay at the front of the boat with Lottie his eyes searching for even a scrap of land in the distance.

The sentinels had remained in their position all night, and early the next morning they noticed a small boat coming towards the island, seemingly floating in their general direction. One of the sentinels nodded to the other and ran back to notify the leader. The other continued watching, to ensure that the boat was coming their way.

"Wake up there's an island up ahead." Sammy shouted, shaking awake Salene.

"An island?"

The mallrats once again rushed to the front of the ship, this time seeing for themselves that there was a large island emerging from the waters only a little ways away from them.

"Do we have enough gasoline to reach there?" Amber asked.

"We should." Trader responded, the only time he'd spoken to anyone but May.

"Do it, it will be good for us all to get off this boat and stretch our legs." Trudy responded.

"Hold on, how do we know this island is safe?" Ebony asked, her arms crossed over her chest.

"We don't but we also don't really have much of a choice." Jay responded.

"Just stay together, if we are peaceable there's no reason for any of us to be attacked." Amber reasoned.

* * *

The sentinels stood guard of the beach; the tribe had been notified of the ships eminent arrival on their shores, the leader had sent the sentinels to bring the new comers to the the leader would be able to decide what would happen with them. The leader was smart, she was prepared for all options, the cells ready as were the guest quarters.

* * *

The boat brushed up on the shore in the early afternoon, Jay, Slade, Lex, and Jack had jumped out to help pull it to the shore and secure it in the sands. The rest of the mallrats carefully climbed from the boat their eyes searching over the islands trees trying to see if there were any other people around. Amber had strapped baby Bray to her chest again, and Trudy stood holding Brady. Lottie clung to Ruby who had made a quick recovery on the boat and was able to stand and walk in short amounts of time.

They surged forwards, Jay and Lex leading the way towards the trees. They hadn't made it halfway up the beach when the two sentinels emerged from the trees.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" the tallest of the two asked.

"We are the mallrats." Jay responded.

"We've escaped the city," Lex finished, looking at the two men warily.

Amber watched them carefully, they were large men and armed with staffs and short daggers, but she did not think they meant them any harm. She approached them, "We do not mean you any harm. If you could tell us where we are?"

"You are on Isle Triomphe" The shorter of the two answered.

"We need to take you to the leader." The taller continued.

Amber nodded and began to walk forward with the two men, the rest of the tribe followed her lead and as they entered the trees they noticed that another two men joined up at the rear of their grouping, they were now surrounded and nothing made them more nervous.

* * *

"I'm told that a group called the mallrats have landed on our shores." the woman said to the man seated across from her in her lush rooms.

"I heard..." he answered.

"What does this mean for you?" she asked concern evident in her brilliant blue eyes.

"I'm not sure...it may not even be them, and even if it is, it is most likely not her..." he murmed.

"I worry about you brother..." she comforted him, squeezing his shoulder as she went to meet the newcomers.


	2. Chapter 2  Beginning

The mallrats had followed the two men through the forests into a clearing where a large mansion house came into view at the end of an old paved road. They followed the men down the road awed at the size of the house that was ahead of them. They were led them into a main hall that faced a large staircase that came down from an upper level, to a large landing that overlooked the main hall before splitting into two curved staircases that came down to the floor where the mallrats stood.

The sentinels moved to the sides of the hall, leaving the mallrats in the middle. Sammy and Lottie circled looking at the lavish room. While the rest kept their eyes open for any kind of movement.

A striking woman entered then from the top of the staircase, her hair a sandy blonde that fell in long curls down her back, held back from her face with a large orange lily. Her brilliant blue eyes were accented by the floral markings mixed with fire by her left eye and down her cheek, and deep smoky eye makeup with deep coral lips. She wore a fiery coral lace and leather one shoulder shirt leading down to a toned stomach before meeting a laced up pair of black leggings overlaid by a long layered skirt of fire coloured lace over the back. Her feet were adorned in high strapped heels and she walked with an elegance not usually seen by the tribe members. Black leather half finger gloves laced with red adorned her hands as she gripped the railing and looked over the crowd in front of her.

"You are the mallrats." She said, her voice carrying across the hall, as she looked down over the group.

The woman noticed that one of the women of the tribe at her feet was looking at her in confusion, she recognized her.

"Who are you?" Trudy called up, confusion written across her face, she knew this girl...she recognized her.

"Where are we?" Amber asked

"My name is Mina; I am the leader here on Isle Triomphe," the woman answered

"Mina..." Trudy gasped..."No it can't be."

"Trudy?" Amber asked, "What's the matter?"

"Surely you know of her?" Trudy pressed Amber. But Amber simply shook her head, confused.

"I have known of the Mallrats for quite some time, you have been, shall we say related to me. But how am I to know who you truly are? You bear no mark of your tribe. I will have to converse with my council." Mina continued

"They're the mallrats Mina, though they seem to have adopted some since I was taken." A male voice echoed from a darkened doorway at the top of the staircase.

Four others emerged came forward on the landing to stand flanking Mina, a woman with flaming red hair, a younger man with spiky green hair stood on her left while another pair, clearly a couple, stood to her right, a young man with blonde hair and a darker skinned girl with short dark curls.

"Alice..." Ellie breathed.

The red haired woman leaned towards Mina and nodded, "they are the mallrats."

"Alright then you will be escorted to one of the guest houses; make them comfortable." Mina cut through the babbling that had erupted at her feet, and nodding to Alice she turned back up the staircase.

Alice and KC rushed down the stairs to the group and were enveloped in hugs. Cloe and Ved hung back unsure of the reception they would receive. Jay stood staring at his brother, shock and confusion evident all over his face.

"Ved?" Jay called up the staircase, "is that really you?"

Ved nodded and taking Cloe's hand he led her down the staircase where they were both embraced by the mallrats gathered there. Jay constantly pulled Ved back as though he was unsure it was truly him. When the reunions had died down, Alice led them from the main hallway out a back door into a large opulent garden.

"What is this place?" Slade asked.

Leading them into another smaller house Alice answered, "Mina's uncle's island."

Mina turned back up the staircase and joined her brother as he stood in the large window overlooking the back garden. Placing a hand on his shoulder she looked to him, "it appears that I am an aunt twice over now."

"They're here?"

"Yes all of them, you will not be able to hide forever brother, your family needs you."

"I know," the man murmured and leaning heavily on his cane he began to walk towards his rooms, "but what have I to offer them now."

Mina watched her brother leave, hoping that this new development would pull him from his doldrums and force him to truly rehab his leg. She had examined it herself and knew that it was mostly lack of use that caused his limp. She watched the mallrats as they were escorted into the guest house a secret smile on her face.

The mall rats sat around the dining area in their new house. Amber had Bray on her lap feeding him his dinner. The others were around the dining area listening to the new found four tell them about what had happened to them.

"We were captured by the technos and they took us here, we were kept in a cage on the other side of the island. They came by once a month to leave food for us, then one day they stopped coming at all. That's when Ved and Cloe showed up, they let us out and we tried to escape through the forests, trying to find some sort of shelter." Alice was saying.

"We were supremely lost when these guys emerged from the forest. They brought us here to Mina." Cloe continued.

"Someone must have vouched for us, the same person who vouched for you and she let us stay." KC added.

"Just like that?" Lex asked sceptical.

Ved nodded, "we just have to help out with hunting and stuff."

"Any kind of trouble here?" Amber asked trying to calm a fussy Bray.

"Nothing, not since the Techno's left. Mina said that they never bothered her, so she didn't bother them" Cloe answered, "there's food and stuff in the fridge Amber if he's hungry, I can take him if you want."

Amber nodded her thanks and passed Bray over to Cloe, "he gets tetchy when he's hungry...like most men I know."

Meanwhile, Alice and Ellie were seated in another room trying to make up for lost time. It was clear that Ellie was still being haunted by something, which even having Jack back couldn't fully fix. Alice asked for an idea of what had happened after she was taken away, and they were making their way through the year and the chaos it had brought.

The mallrats reunion lasted the remainder of the day, before they split up to find their rooms to sleep for the night. Lex chose his own room in a secluded part of the house, and sat down to think. The return of the others had forced him to think, what had happened then to Tai-San? Was she truly deleted or did she really survive. He had thrown his bag into a corner of the room when he entered, but now he crossed to it and pulled out the one picture he had of her. He placed it on the room's dresser and went back to his brooding, occasionally glancing over at the photo and remembering her until he fell asleep.

The island was like a paradise for the mall rats and they quickly fell into the routine the islanders kept. They went out hunting and collecting the plants that grew naturally all over the island. Amber had watched as baby Bray grew up and began to look more and more like his father, she knew that her relationship with Jay had fizzled and that Jay was turning his attentions to Ruby, and she found herself wondering what had become of Bray.

Jack and Ellie were making more progress in their reconciliation and had taken to sharing a room again. Ebony and Slade had worked through a lot of their problems and were shacking up once again, while May and Trader tried to work through their past and find a future. The kids were enjoying the island more and more, though Gel was highly unimpressed that Sammi was still following her around. Lex on the other hand had taken to fits of solitude, brooding over Tai-San and the life he had in the city. Mina watched them all carefully, wondering what she could do for her brother trying desperately to find a way to bring him back from the darkness that had consumed him. She thought about the issue long and hard for a long time before coming to the conclusion that he couldn't keep on the way he was going, she needed to act.

Mina stood in the doorway of her manor house, watching the mall rats interacting in the garden; she watched Slade and Ebony sparring with a grin knowing that they were good additions to her tribe. She knew that her warriors wanted to test them see if they were really as capable as they seemed. She noticed Salene and Alice reconnecting as they hunted and Jack and Ellie growing steadily closer. But the one person who truly intrigued her was missing this morning, nowhere to be found, Mina was a good judge of character and through the tough exterior she could see the true man within, he made her want to dig deeper and find what was truly troubling him. She returned her attentions to the group in front of her and watched baby Bray thriving as he toddled a few steps for the first time from Amber to Trudy. It worried her that Bray's father would be missing this. Trudy looked up and caught her eye as she watched Bray crawl back over to his mother. Once Bray reached Amber, Trudy excused herself and walked over to Mina.

"Something's missing there." Mina told Trudy once she reached you.

"You mean Bray? Mina don't be coy I knew who you were the day I met you. He's your nephew; I don't know why you won't just come clean about who you are."

"I figured you had already told them."

Trudy shook her head, "It wasn't my place."

"Trudy...I may need your help with something, would you come with me?"

Trudy nodded and asked Cloe to watch over Brady while she joined Mina. Mina led her throughout the house and up the long staircase.

"I need you to promise me that you won't tell anyone about this...at least not right yet." Mina cautioned her new friend as they stood outside of a set of double doors. Trudy nodded her agreement and Mina opened the door revealing a lounge room.

"I can't tell anyone about your living room?" Trudy asked.

"No..." Mina answered.

Then a male voice echoed over to them from the other side of the room, "Mina what are you thinking?"

"You need to come out into the light brother..."

"It can't be" Trudy breathed, and the man approached them leaning heavily on the crutch under his arm, "...Bray"


	3. Chapter 3 Disbelief

Trudy stared at the man in front of her, her mouth wide open in shock. She fumbled for a few moments trying to find her words.

"Trudy..." Bray said sadly, flopping down onto a plush couch.

"But Bray how...what...i dont understand." Trudy spluttered.

"The Technos brought him here with the other deleted. He was gravely injured, his knee shattered and a severe concussion...I need you to convince him that all is not lost. He knows as well as I do that he could recover if he just tried." Mina said darkly, sitting down across from Bray.

"Or if his sister would leave well enough alone, and not meddle in my affairs." Bray spat back.

"Bray I told you before your knee would heal if you just used it, and exercised like i told you to."

"Leave it be Mina..." Bray muttered.

"This isn't like you Bray.." Trudy murmered finally finding her words.

"No?" Bray spat.

"No! You're stronger than this, and your family needs you, I need you. The mall rats need you." Trudy said, and sat down beside him, "how do you know he'll recover?"

"I examined his knee myself Trudy, its healing, but if he doesnt work it, it'll fuse together mis-matched. But someone is being stubborn and depressing and won't listen to me."

"I'm not sure that was exactly helpful..." Trudy admonished.

Mina just shrugged, "he deserves it...Bray you need to pull yourself out of this, my niece and nephew need you in their lives. They don't deserve this."

"She's right you know." Trudy added, softly to Bray.

"I know! Trudy I know! But what can I offer them now? What if Mina's wrong? What if I don't recover?"

"Stop it! Stop being a child!" Trudy shouted, "you're worse than Brady. I will indulge your sulky behaviour for a little while, but this is not the Bray I know. Mina's right the tribe doesn't deserve this, Amber especially. She almost died Bray...her heart broke when you were taken and she worked tirelessly to get you back. Please Bray try, try what Mina is telling you, but I promise you, if you do not reveal yourself at least to Amber I will not be held accountable for what I do!"

Leaving Bray and Trudy to talk Mina came down to join the rest of the mall rats in the gardens carrying a basket of fruit, she offered the basket around to the mall rats. Watching them, fully aware of how mistrusting some of them were of her.

"How does your new home suit you? She asked, placing the basket on a table, and biting into an apple.

"It's lovely...what else is there?" Ellie asked.

"There are the beaches of course, and the forests. There are hot springs as well if you can find them. You can explore if you like, I'm not keeping you prisoner." Mina replied removing her shoes and sitting down on the ground to play with Brady.

"You're comfortable with her aren't you?" Cloe commented.

"Children are simple, they need only love and care. Older people are more difficult..." Mina nodded to the group of older mallrats that were watching her actions warily.

"She resembles you, you know." Amber added, helping Bray toddle across the ground.

Mina simply smiled, "she's my niece." she added quietly, though no one heard her speak.

Ebony and Slade were watching the young woman interact with the tribe, Lex approached.

"I don't understand it." Slade murmered.

"I know, how does someone so young come to be leader of these people?" Lex added, watching Mina carefully.

"It doesn't make sense...I mean those lookouts must have been older than her, let alone the other's we've seen wandering about." Slade added

As Ebony spoke a small grouping of people came from the forests carrying baskets and sacks of greens, fruit and animals. They brought their packages to Mina and showed them off to her, before carrying them up to the mainhouse. One of the males stayed behind, and sat beside her.

"Royal..." Mina said, and then the two began to speak in hushed tones.

"There must be something special about her..." Ebony said.

"That much is clear, but what?" Lex added.

That evening after dinner, Mina watched as Amber put Bray to bed, wishing that she could tell her what she knew, wishing that Bray would allow her to be the aunt she wished to be.

Trudy approached her, "I know what you're feeling...and it's not your fault. Give him time."

"It's not fair Trudy, I just wish he'd open himself up to his family."

"He will...I'm sure of it."

"I hope so...he needs her, both of them Trudy. He dreams of them I know it." Mina replied, "Good night Trudy."

Mina took one last look at her niece and nephew before leaving the house, and taking a look behind her she melted into the trees.

Lex had been sitting outside in the gardens staring up at the stars and remembering Tai San, Zandra, and Siva. Of all three he knew that his relationship with Tai San was the most honest. After losing her, he had begun to look back on his actions, and he knew that he had used Zandra and Siva was clearly a rebound to the loss of Tai San. He had said goodbye to Tai San long ago, and now he forced himself to see truth and let her go again. And though he would never have let it on, he sent some love and light to them all wherever they may be.

Mina's crossing pulled him from his thoughts and Lex watched her leave before following her out. There was something about her, a sense of mystery that he couldn't quite place and he couldn't help but be intrigued by her. But he was cautious as well, Slade was right, why would older people be taking orders from her? He tracked her through the forests for quite some time, using Pride's techniques, until he heard rushing waters in the distance, she pushed through an opening in the trees and disappeared from his sight. Lex watched the opening, waiting to see if Mina would come back out, when she didn't he pushed cautiously towards the opening and stepped through.

Mina was a good tracker, and knew when she was being followed. She stood at the edge of the spring facing the waterfall, and removed her clothing down to the skimpy bathing suit she wore underneath. She was just piling up her clothes when she heard her pursuers step into the clearing, looking over her shoulder she asked "were you going to just stand here and watch or would you care to join me?"

Lex moved foreward unabashed, though clearly a little embarrassed at being caught following her. She moved towards him and his playboy nature took over, his gaze took her in from toes to head where her eyes met his, a flirtacious glint playing in her eyes. He noticed with satisfaction that without her high shoes on her head barely reached his shoulder.

"You're troubled..." Mina murmered, cupping his face in her hand.

"Hardly." Lex boasted, though his eyes betrayed him.

"You are...but you are starting to move past it. Loss of love is troubling...I know." she circled him, "it doesn't make you less manly to admit that you miss her." she added coming to stand in front of him again bringing her hand to his chest and trailing it down.

"Lex..." she said as her fingers reached his abdomen. He grabbed her hand and pulled her into him, pulling her roughly into a kiss.

When he released her, she pulled him in again and this time took control as her fingers ranged down his back. After a few long minutes when they came up for air she asked again, "so were you planning to join me when you finished following me through the woods." and she slid her arm from his grip, turning and jumping smoothly into the waters.

Mina surfaced a few moments later and looked up at Lex from the waters, a grin on her face and a spark in her eyes.

"You're playing with fire little girl."

"No one's called me little girl in many years Lex, and certainly not since the virus...coming in? Or can't you swim?" she cocked an eyebrow at him.

Lex pulled off his shirt and added it to the pile of her clothing, then dove in coming to surface before her.

"You're an interesting one aren't you."

Mina simply grinned and swam away, ignoring him to go about her routine. Lex watched her swim as he floated, she was something else he thought. She reminded him of the best parts of Tai San and the best things about Zandra. He realized that she was dangerous for him, but he had never been one to back down from a challenge, and Mina was certainly that.

Slade and Ebony lay side by side in bed, Slade snored away in deep slumber but Ebony was awake, she was thinking. Something about this new tribe worried her, how could it have been possible for so tiny a woman to take over. What kind of powers did this new woman have? Beyond that she realized that Trudy must have known something of her, Ebony remembered when Mina first appeared to the mall-rats, Trudy had been shocked...too shocked not to have known who she was.

Ebony slid from the bed, looking back at the man who lay beside her, he was a beast of a man. But he was her match she knew it, and she would do anything to keep it that way. Ruby had been a mistake, she realized that now...she shouldnt have acted as she did, he must never know it was her, convenient really that Ruby couldn't remember who it was that pushed her. Ebony moved over to her window and watched as Lex crept into the house, only to see the mysterious Mina emerge from the woods as well wrapped in a towel, it was then that she noticed the marking on the girls ankle. It was a marking that Ebony knew well, one that she had once seen on both Bray and Zoot, a mark which denoted themselves as members of the same family, even if both of them made sure to keep them covered after the virus; a celtic knot which Ebony noted she had accented with flowers where her brothers used stars or the moon.

"She's his sister..." Ebony whispered under her breath.


	4. Chapter 4 Family

The Mall Rats had gathered for breakfast in their kitchen, Ebony leaning against the door frame with a bowl of porridge in her grasp as she surveyed the group in front of her, her gaze zeroed in on Lex who sat beside Ram munching on a piece of toast.

"Lex I didn't see you come in last night, where'd you go?" Ebony asked.

"Went for a bit of a walk through the woods, what's it to you?" he replyed matching her glare evenly.

"Didn't have company did you?" Ebony asked, maintaining her tone.

"No." Lex responded shortly.

"Where are you going with this Ebony?" Jay asked.

"Yes I think we'd all like to know the answer to that." Amber chimed in.

"Nothing, nothing. I just wondered if perhaps Lexy could fill the rest of us in on thye mysterious Mina. I for one don't trust her." Ebony concluded although she clearly had an alterior motive.

"You don't trust anyone." Trudy put in.

"True, true...but with good reason, what about you Trude any ideas?"

"I know as much as you do Ebony." Trudy answered shortly.

"I'm sure you do. So if I were to mention a certain tribal family marking on Mina's ankle that reminded me of say Bray and Zoot what would you say?"

"What are you talking about Ebony?" Amber asked outraged, placing baby Bray's spoon down in a huff.

"I'm telling you Amber that Mina is Bray's sister, and that Trudy knew about it."

"I was wondering when you'd put two and two together Ebony." Mina's voice echoed from the hallway, "I'm surprised it's taken you this long, after all you did have a strange affinity for both of my brothers."

"Trudy you knew and didn't tell me? She's Bray's aunt!" Amber exploded, turning on her friend who held Brady closer.

"Don't blame Trudy, Amber, it wasn't her place to tell...nor was it mine." Mina replied.

"How do you mean it wasn't your place to tell?" Amber asked, sliding back into her seat, though it was clear that she still felt rather betrayed.

"The memory of my brother still stays with me, you have to remember that I had little to no news of them until the arrival of Alice and the others to the island."

"Of course, she doesn't blame you Mina." Trudy added.

Mina nodded, "Trudy recognized me and approached me soon after your arrival. I've been trying to get to know her better, and even getting to meet my niece has been overwhelming. I should have known some of you would react like this, even though Cloe assured me you would understand my reasoning. If you will excuse me I need to deal with some tribal issues, a boat has been spotted by scouts passing our way, I only came to warn you and to inform you that the tribe would be having a battle skills practice this afternoon if you wanted to join."

Mina turned then and left the house, Cloe rushing after her, though before she left she threw a dirty look at Ebony and scoweled at Amber's betrayed expression.

"She was only doing what she thought was best for everyone, tell me honestly if you knew she was Bray's sister would you have berated her with questions? If you knew her to be related to Zoot would you have trusted her? We all have our secrets. All she wanted was to maintain the peace, but you of course couldn't allow that could you Ebony." Trudy spat at the tribe and picking up Brady stalked from the room.

Mina rushed from the house, her eyes flashing angrily, she stormed into Bray's quarters, slamming the door behind her.

"They know!" She called to her brother, flopping down on the couch.

"What do you mean they know?" Bray asked hobbling over to her with his cane.

"I mean they are aware that I am your sister, Ebony sussed it out when she saw our tattoo. I hate lying to them Bray, how can I be considered a capable leader if I'm hiding things from my tribe? Things they should know Bray."

"That's not your decision to make Mina."

"Well put it this way brother of mine, as leader of this tribe I am giving you until this evening to tell them or I will bring Amber and your son up here to see you. This ends today Bray, I will not lie for you anymore."

The morning passed peacefully as the Mall Rats watched the inhabitants of the island go about their daily routine, it was clear that each person had a role to play, be it hunting for food, bringing back water, or keeping a watch on the beach. There were quite a few mothers on the island, and they brought their children out to play with Brady and baby Bray. The morning faded into afternoon and the warriors of the tribe returned, scouts returning from various sides of the island. Ved and KC returned together, slapping each other on the back and joking about a bird they had seen trying to catch fish.

"You do patrols?" Jay asked his brother.

"Yeah KC and I partnered up when we arrived here, we felt the need to do our part." Ved responded before moving to embrace Cloe, the pair stepping away from the tribe for a moment.

"How are you feeling?" he whispered.

"I still feel a little off, not sick really but weird." she replied, "I'm glad you're back though."

"I told you Clo, I'll always come back. I'm never leaving you again."

"I know." she replied curling into his embrace once more.

"If you don't feel better by tonight, go talk to Mina." Ved replied kissing her hair as she hugged him.

"I will."

Mina walked out onto the lawn then, "Anything to report?" she asked the scouts at large.

"A boat approaches, still far off though." Royal replied.

"Anyone else?" Mina asked again.

"Just a hilarious bird failing to fish." KC answered.

"Excellent...now then the approaching boat may be a threat to us here. It is important in times like these to hone our skills, my scouts and warriors are aware of this and each member of my tribe has been trained in some form of hand to hand combat, even if the need to use it rarely arises. We will be commencing our training session in the back gardens, you are all welcome to join or to observe." With that Mina whirled on the spot and strode through the group, through a wall of shrubbery into a wide circle of open space which once surrounded a large fountian long since out of use.

She reached the fountain's base and stepped up over the ledge sitting herself down on a convenient ledge on the statue which stood in the middle, "Pair off and begin, you know the drill winner moves on. Mall Rats if you wish to join in you may pick a partner in the second round." Mina said her tone suddenly serious as she surveyed the crowd in front of her.

"Who get's you?" Lex called out, bold as always.

"I train on my own, extensively, or with a select partner." Mina responded.

"She takes the winner." KC told his old friend.

"And for good reason," Ved mumbled slyly.

"Pair up!" Mina's voice echoed across the space once more.

The Mall Rats stepped back as the islanders paired off and spread around the open space, it became clear as each of paired off that these training sessions were serious business. It began to click in the minds of the Mall Rats exactly why the techno's had never bothered the islanders.

The competitors squared off and at Mina's sharp "begin" they sprang into action.


	5. Chapter 5 Instinct

_Previously: __  
__The competitors squared off and at Mina's sharp "begin" they sprang into action._

Mina watched her tribe as they sparred, trying to take her mind off the issues the Mall Rats brought with them. She was thrilled that Ved and Ellie had their siblings back, glad to be able to reconnect with Trudy and intrigued by Lex; but she wondered whether the good outweighed the bad that seemed to always follow them.

Cloe approached Mina's perch and took a seat on a lower rung.

"Sitting today out Clo?" Mina asked being pulled from her thoughts by the expression on Cloe's face.

The girl nodded, "I haven't been feeling too great, too many things on my mind I guess."

"You know if you need anything you just have to ask."

Cloe smiled up at her leader, "I know Mina, and if I think it's something serious I'll let you know check me over."

" You do that," Mina replied surveying the tribe at work, several pairs already had a winner and were waiting to begin again, so she turned her attention to the others who were still competing.

"They're good people you know...the mall rats." Cloe said, once again pulling Mina from her thoughts.

"I know...I will never trust Ebony though, she brings trouble with her everywhere she goes." Mina's gaze drifted over to the darker skinned woman.

"I wouldn't expect you to...I don't think any of us trust her, but she's good to have on your side when a battle comes."

"And if Royal's right we may have one coming...but how can we tell if she's on our side or not."

"I'll just say this...I'm damn glad I'm not leader." Cloe replied with a grin.

Mina chuckled, "I'm sure you are..."

The pairs had all finished but one as Mina stood, to repair off the tribe members. Lex joined the competition and paired off with Royal, a pairing which caused Mina to smirk as she knew Royal was a very strong fighter and would put Lex through his paces.

Noting that all available pairs had been made, Mina spoke once more "begin!"

- ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ -

The smirk remained on her face as she watched Royal and Lex spar, Royal was clearly the better fighter of the two, but Lex was more skilled in trickery. His slippery nature allowing him to slide out of Royal's grasp more than once. Lex managed to slip behind Royal and twisted his arm back, effectively disabling the other man. Mina was going to call off the fight until Royal struggled against Lex's hold, Mina was rising when Lex pulled back harder on the man's shoulder and an audible "pop" sounded, causing Royal to slacken against him.

"Lex!" Mina exclaimed, pushing away from the fountain and striding towards them with purpose.

"What?" Lex shrugged, clearly thinking that he had done nothing wrong.

Mina rolled her eyes at him, turning her attention solely to Royal, her hands gently grasping his, "Roy do you mind?" The man shook his head no, and Mina led him to the fountain ledge, pressing him to sit.

"What's she doing?" Lex muttered.

"Helping." KC replied disdainfully.

"Unlike you," Mina said under her breath as she prodded Royal's shoulder gently, apologizing when he winced, "Dislocated."

"Great." Royal muttered, glaring daggers at Lex.

"This is going to hurt I'm afraid," Mina said gently pressing a hand to his cheek, "Alice will you hold his other arm please?"

The red head nodded and came to the man's side, "I'm so sorry babe," Alice murmured taking his hand and bracing his arm.

"S'ok Alice," Royal said through clenched teeth.

"On three ok?" Mina asked, and Royal nodded in response. "One...two..." She yanked on his arm pulling it back and placing it back in place, "three."

Royal ground out a groan, "you said three."

"You should know by now how this works Roy," Mina replied bending his arm into a sling position, "I never go on three. Alice take him up to the main house and get him a sling for that arm. You'll be out of commission for a while."

"Perfect..." Royal ground out.

"Perhaps some pain killers wouldn't hurt either...grab some of San's salve while you're there."

The red head nodded and pressed a kiss to Royal's mouth, "come on you." and the pair walked off together towards the main house.

Mina watched them go for a moment before rounding on Lex. "That was a training session you blubbering idiot! What the hell were you thinking? He's one of my best warriors, an impeccable shot, and an excellent tracker, and because of your stupidity he is now out of commission!"

Lex opened his mouth to retort, but Mina shut him up with a glare, "you know I heard you weren't the smartest tool in the shed, but Jesus Lex. I mean really, San said you could be counted on to know a person's limits."

"San?...as in Tai-San? My wife? You know my wife?"

"Later Lex..." Mina barked out at him, shooting him down with a glare. "KC you may want to explain to your friend the way things work around here. Last I checked a training session wasn't supposed to take one of my best guards out of commission."

She turned to walk away storming towards the main house to set Royal's arm properly, fuming the entire way, when Ved called out behind her, "Mina!"

Mina whirled to find Ved lifting Cloe from the ground, "what happened?" Mina asked rushing back to the pair, as the mall rats looked on shocked and concerned.

"She just collapsed," KC said coming to help Ved secure Cloe in his arms, making sure that his friend was up to the task.

"Get her to the infirmary, Ved you know where to go. KC did she say anything before she collapsed?" Mina asked rushing alongside the pair, the rest of the group following behind her.

"No, she just said she wasn't feeling very well then bam! On the ground." he replied.

The group rushed into the infirmary room Mina had set up on the ground floor of the house, "place her on that bed there, Ved." she said pointing to the bed nearest the door, "Royal I'm sorry..."

"Min don't worry about it, I've had worse. Alice can set my arm; you need to deal with Clo." Royal cut her off, his eyes not moving from the unconscious girl lying in the bed next to his.

"KC get Ved to a chair," Mina shooed the other mall rats back and approached the bed; she began a routine examination, trying to suss out what had caused the girl to faint.

"What's she doing?" Amber asked, after she had moved back against the opposing wall to watch the proceedings.

"She's doing a diagnostic." Alice replied after setting her man's shoulder. "It's part of the reason why she's leader here, she's an incredible fighter but she's also medic. Before the virus she had an interest in medicine, and her uncle bought her all kinds of books to help her learn. San gave her some herbal medicine knowledge, but..."

"But what Alice?" Lex demanded a growl in his throat at the mention of his former wife.

"Mina should tell you...we weren't here then. Just know that Cloe is in the best possible hands, Mina excels at this, and she's rather a cross between her two brothers. Powerful and strong but kind and nurturing all at once."

Amber looked at the woman in a new light then, watching as she poked and prodded at Cloe murmuring soothing words to Ved, who had taken a hold of Cloe's hand and wouldn't let go.

Mina bustled around her friend, a worried expression on her face, she poured some water in a bowl and used it to soak a towel, dabbing it on Cloe's forehead. She checked her pulse and her breathing, everything seemed fine, so she began to gently prod Cloe's lower stomach and slowly a smile grew on her face.

"Ved..." The boy didn't look up, "Ved...I have a slightly awkward question to ask you."

Ved's head slowly rose so that he was looking at Mina, "ask away."

"Ved...do you when Cloe last got her period?" she asked quietly.

"No why?" Ved asked shocked.

"I just have a hunch is all...we won't know until she wakes up, but suffice to say I think she's fine."

"You call this fine!" Ved shouted back.

"Well maybe not fine...but she'll be ok." Mina replied gently, "her body just needs time to recuperate. Just give her time Ved."

"MINA!" came a shout from the staircase and the sound of a cane and shuffled steps down the stairs, "Mina!"

"Now what?" Mina muttered, glaring at the doorway.

A man appeared in the door a few moments later, "Mina you moved the pill bottle again, I'm meant to..." Bray trailed off as he realized that the infirmary was filled with people.

"Bray?..." Amber breathed staring at the man in the doorway.


	6. Chapter 6 Defiance

_Previously:_  
_A man appeared in the door a few moments later, "Mina you moved the pill bottle again, I'm meant to..." Bray trailed off as he realized that the infirmary was filled with people._

"Bray?..." Amber breathed staring at the man in the doorway.

"Amber..." Bray breathed, stopping short.

"Ooo this isn't good." Mina breathed sitting on the edge of Cloe's bed and taking the girl's hand and focusing her attentions to monitoring her breathing.

"What the hell are you all doing here!" Bray demanded, causing Mina to grimace.

"Yep definitely not good..." she said under her breath.

"Mina! Would you care to explain to me what they're doing here!" Bray demanded to his sister's back.

"They live here brother dearest, it's you who came down." Mina replied refusing to turn around.

"I meant what are they doing in the house!" Bray demanded, completely ignoring the Mall Rats.

"If you looked beyond your own face you would know," Mina replied whirling on her brother, "Cloe is out cold, Royal is injured and you...you great fool, you are ignoring your family! I told you it was foolish to stay away, I told you that you needed to come out! I also told you that your knee would be perfectly fine if you would simply get out of your own way and work on it! Man up Bray! Your freaking pills are in that cabinet, and yes I moved them so deal with it." Mina pointed to the cabinet angrily.

Bray stood shocked at her behaviour before turning to the cabinet and taking the pills out before making to leave. Trudy grasped his arm, effectively stopping him.

"Bray..." she murmured, "you can't just run away from this, I've been trying to tell you. These people are your family, we are your family and we need you."

"You need to embrace this Bray. They aren't going away." Mina spat at him, "You're acting like a child, and you've been acting like a child since they arrived on this island. Need I remind you that you have a son! A child who deserves to know his father."

Amber joined the conversation quietly, "his name is Bray...and Mina's right, he deserves to know his father."

"And Brady deserves to know her uncle." Trudy added.

Mina drew herself up to her full height, and allowed the power of a ruler to flow through her. "Enough, Bray the fact that you managed to get all the way down here from the suite is proof enough that what I've been telling you about your leg all along is true. You're healed brother so stop acting like a spoiled child and live your life. Now then this is an infirmary and Cloe needs to rest. Out! All of you!"

Mina shooed the tribe from the room, turning back to Ved who remained at Cloe's side, "I will be back to check in on her soon."

"Bray, this is your family...they are as much a part of you as I am, and turning your back on them is not like you. You're better than this." Mina said, "take them to the parlor Bray, speak to them, get to know them again. Give them a chance."

"The rest of you...we will continue training, I believe we have a match remaining." Mina flicked her gaze to Lex, her eyes impossible to read as she surveyed the man.

"This is gonna be soo good." KC whooped running through the door out onto the field.

Mina stood on one side of the training field, watching Lex with shielded eyes as she stretched, taking note of his movements. The Mall Rats and Island tribe members stood or sat in a circle around the pair, those who knew Mina were watching excitedly knowing that the fight itself would be interesting. Alice and Ebony stood off to the side together comparing their own ideas on the outcome.

"I don't fancy Lex's chances." Alice commented.

"Please Lex is a street fighter and she's tiny." Ebony spat back.

"Care to put something on it?" KC asked sidling over to the pair.

"Your on." Ebony said, shaking the boy's hand, "there's no way."

The pair in question had squared off and were now circling each other, each looking for an opening.

"So tell me, how did someone so tiny become leader? I doubt it was your fighting skills." Lex taunted.

"He's going to regret that one..." Royal breathed.

"Do not forget Lex...I am the sister of two of the greatest fighters and leaders your tribe has know. Martin may have lost his way but he was always strong...and Bray...you cannot deny that my brothers are strong. And who do you think taught me what I know." Mina spat back at the man circling him with a cocked eyebrow. She reared back and attacked, moving quickly with clear motivation and skill. She caught Lex by surprise and before long had him on his back as she straddled him pinning him to the ground.

KC grinned up at Ebony, "told you...now you owe me."

Mina stood beside Lex and offered a hand to help him up. "Never underestimate me again."

Lex grabbed her hand and flipped her onto the ground, rolling over her and pinning her.

"Spoke to soon KC." Ebony smirked.

Mina glared up at Lex, "I should have guessed you'd play dirty.."

"Of course Doll...did no one tell you about me?" Lex said with a smirk.

"Oh they told me..San even trained me."

Lex's smirk faltered at Mina's words.

"That's right Lex, she was here...she's the one who taught me this." Mina swung her legs up and out, knocking Lex over and pushing the air out of his lungs. She rolled and stood over him as he struggled to get his breath back.

"I am leader here because I am strong, because I work for my knowledge, and because I continue learning and working to make life for my tribe better. I realize that I am younger and perhaps you believe me untested as a leader. But I was able to keep the chosen off my island, I was able to ensure that the Technos did not terrorize my people. And I was able to cope with the loss of a dear friend and guide in your wife Tai San. It was cold of me to use her in our fight, but Lex it was just as rude of you to underestimate me as a leader of my people." She spoke to him while she stood above him, then addressed the group at large. "I realize that you all believe me to be untested, but what I have said here is true. Speak to your friends, speak to the former mall rats, they will tell you what has happened here. But understand that I have worked to be the leader that I am, I learned to fight, I learned to heal and I will no longer tolerate your blatant disregard for my capabilities."

Mina turned and walked out of the circle of people, head held high.

"Pay up Ebony." KC said with a grin.

Lex watched her go in shock, "did she really say Tai San?"


End file.
